


I'll Make You Share My Pain, Kenobi

by furiouslygone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Clone Wars, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode: s05e16 The Lawless, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Forced Orgasm, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Love, Love Confessions, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Pain, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: M, Satine Kryze Needs a Hug, Sexual Abuse, The Author Regrets Everything, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Violence, im going to hell for writing this, the author cried while writing this because she loves satine kryze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouslygone/pseuds/furiouslygone
Summary: Darth Maul knew how to break Obi-Wan Kenobi, which also meant breaking Satine Kryze in the process.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Satine Kryze, Darth Maul/Satine Kryze (one-sided), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 29
Kudos: 160





	1. The Pain We Give

Dragged back to the palace, Obi-Wan could only think of one thing: Satine. He failed in escaping the planet, failed to save _her._ His mind was racing with the possibilities of what could happen next, his eyes scanned every move that the Death Watch made, trying to find a way to save both him and Satine. His heart shuddered when he watched as she was forced to kneel next to her throne, Maul's face twisted in dark glee. Obi-Wan wondered what the Sith puppet had in store for him this time, and he wondered how he could stop what was about to come. 

He watched at how Satine's eyes pleaded with him, _help me,_ as her despair caused her legs to tremble. He knew he needed to go to her, but he couldn't. The way that the reinstalled Prime Minister Almec smirked at the fear in Satine almost made Obi-Wan snarl.

Admittedly, Obi-Wan felt awful at the way Satine's government fell. She worked so hard, for _years,_ before and after his year protecting her, to build up a strong, pacifistic world. For years, she worked alone and was successful. Mandalore thrived through her hard work and determination to protect her people. He cared deeply for Satine, the forbidden love of his that had so much potential, which also meant he cared for Mandalore and the kingdom she built, the kingdom Maul took away. It angered Obi-Wan that he let Maul do such a thing, that he still couldn't stop this monster. 

He should have seen the fall of her kingdom sooner. Satine was deceived and betrayed by the closest people to her, two of which he witnessed. First, the governor Pre Vizsla of Concordia, which Obi-Wan assumed was killed at some point during Maul's takeover of Mandalore; second, Senator Tal Merrick, a man born on Satine's homeworld of Kalevala, and a close friend who betrayed and almost kidnapped her; and third, Prime Minister Almec. Obi-Wan heard about his betrayal through Ashoka when she returned from Mandalore, which shocked him, to say the least.

He knew it hurt Satine deeply of how many people she lost, people who thought her reign of Mandalore was wrong and inadequate because of her rejection of Mandalore's warrior past. Obi-Wan valued Satine, valued her view of peace, and how much it meant to her. But that peace, too, betrayed her.

He winced at Maul's deep chuckle, his nails clawing at the armrest of the throne. "You and your duchess share similarities, _Kenobi_."

Obi-Wan hated how Maul drew out his name. "And that would be?"

"You both will suffer under the mistakes you so carelessly made," the Sith laughed and Obi-Wan looked up at him with disgust. He'd never let Satine get in harm's way, even if that meant sacrificing himself to this monster. "In different ways, of course," Maul continued and smiled wickedly.

Obi-Wan looked up in horror, wondering what kind of plan Maul had for both of them. When Maul stretched out his hand towards Satine, Obi-Wan flinched. He watched as Maul Force choked Satine, lifting her a couple of feet above the ground. He felt her pain, and he moved slightly, anger on his face, but was stopped by the two Death Watch soldiers behind him. He wondered how they could be so loyal to an offworlder, someone who wasn't Mandalorian, hurting a Mandalorian.

He took a deep breath to calm down, to focus on how he could rescue Satine.

"Your anger is fueled by passion, Kenobi. Let it deepen the hatred you have for me," he said menacingly before slightly closing Satine's throat further, which made her eyes widen. "You should've have chosen the dark side."

"You should know better than to tempt me with the dark side-"

Maul laughed, cutting him off, "Oh, but Kenobi, you should remember how I left your old master for dead, the anger fueled by your passion to kill me. The passion that leads you to the dark side."

"Obi- don't-" Satine tried to force the words out of her mouth, but couldn't.

Maul raised his brow and tilted his head towards Satine, letting his hand go limp, causing her to fall to the ground on her side, coughing from the pain of the Force choke.

Obi-Wan breathed heavily, wanting to go to her, to make sure she was alright. He stared at Maul in disgust. "What do you want from me?"

Maul smiled and clenched a fist. "I want you to _suffer,_ Kenobi."

"Then kill me already," he said with determination. "If you're all-powerful with the dark side, kill me already."

The Sith laughed with corruption, laughed until he couldn't breathe. "Oh, Kenobi, you're still naive as always. I wasn't planning on hurting you, physically that is, or killing you in any way. That would be too kind of me. You, however," he walked over towards Satine with a fire in his eyes, "Your fate is much less fortunate." He grabbed her neck and lifted her up, drinking in the fear she had in her eyes as her shaky hands grabbed his wrist. 

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. " _Don't you dare_ _touch her,_ " he growled and then pleaded, "Hurt me, kill me, do whatever it is you want, but do _not_ hurt her."

Maul's twisted smile returned to his face, but his gaze still was focused on Satine, analyzing her reactions. "There's that passion, Kenobi. Oh, I plan to do so much more than hurt your duchess. She'll suffer the consequences for what you did to me- leaving me on Naboo to die!"

"Haven't you already taken enough?!" Obi-Wan shouted. "You killed my master! Isn't that enough for you?"

"No, no, no. It wasn't personal when I killed Qui-Gon Jinn. Now," he said as his face grew closer to Satine's, "it is." He chuckled before continuing, looking at the Death Watch soldiers, "Take him to his cell while I take care of his duchess."

"Please," her voice was quiet and trembling. "Don't."

Obi-Wan tried to resist the Death Watch men, but before he could, they knocked him out with their blasters. Satine's eyes grew with worry as she saw Obi-Wan being dragged away. "Leave us," Maul said to the rest of the men there, including Almec.

When they were alone, Maul smiled at Satine, which caused her to shrink and tears to gather in the corners of her eyes. "We're going to have so much fun," Maul laughed.


	2. Drowning in Misery

The more hours passed without word about Satine, the more Obi-Wan grew worried, and the ringing in his ear from being knocked out wasn't helping much. He wondered if he'd ever hear from her again, remembering what Maul had said. It frustrated him that Maul was so focused on hurting him through the people he cared for most. He'd rather let Maul kill him slowly than have Satine bear whatever it is Maul was torturing her with. He wondered if Satine would even make it out alive from Maul's cruelty. Obi-Wan's anxiety had never been so high, despite all the war and tension between the Galactic Republic and the CIS. _It's because she's defenseless._

God, he'd do anything to protect her from Maul's ill intentions, but he was powerless during this moment. It was impossible for him alone to fight the Death Watch alone, much less try to save Satine from Maul and escape the city unharmed. _I failed her._

Obi-Wan let his head rest against the wall as he sat on the floor of the cell. He hated himself for trying to rest while Satine was going through torment. _Please stay strong for me, my dear._

Ugh, no. He should be able to do more than wish she could be strong for him. She specifically asked for _him_ to save her. She risked her life to send a transmission, asking for his help. What was wrong with him? He was able to fight thousands of Separatist battle droids within hours and still come out okay, but he couldn't save the one person he had a flicker of love for. He protected her from harm during that year he spent with her more than a decade ago, why couldn't he do it again? Had the Force abandoned him during this time?

He had so many questions that couldn't be answered. All he could do was hope and meditate, to try and give Satine strength to overcome the pain she's enduring. He needed to give her the love he held for her.

It was late, Obi-Wan knew after he meditated - late, at least, on Mandalore - and his eyes snapped open to the sound of footsteps down the corridor of the Mandalorian prison. He stood up, trying to see who it might be - maybe a new prisoner? Or worse, one of Maul's pawns being ordered to hurt him.

No, it was Maul himself, Savage behind him, with - _oh my god -_ "What did you do to her?" Obi-Wan yelled, a hand slammed onto the glass.

Maul shrugged and looked at Satine who was blacked out, being so _gently_ cradled in his arms; an ironic gesture after the torture he bestowed upon her - Obi-Wan despised it. "Nothing out of the range of a Sith, I suppose," he murmured. "She's so...fragile. I would've assumed someone of your determination would have gone for someone less of a pacifist or a stubborn young woman. Oh, but yes, she is quite the duchess, isn't she? So beautiful, but so...defeated." He chuckled, a foretelling that there was so much more he wanted to do to her. "I've taken what I've wanted for now," he said before looking at Obi-Wan with a smile. "She's all yours." He opened the door to the cell and _gently_ laid her down on the cold, hard floor. His smile twisted into something horrifying. "Enjoy the outcome."

Once Maul left, Obi-Wan scrambled to Satine, pulling her limp body into his arms. "Oh, Satine... Satine," he whispered against her hair as he sat against the wall with her wrapped in his arms. Her face was bruised and scratched, dried blood stained her lips, and much of her clothing was torn. He noticed deep scratch marks on her thigh that made his eyes go wide. The blood was mostly dried but stained her clothing which made Obi-Wan's throat almost tighten - which surprised him because he was so used to blood from war. He decided to rip off part of her sleeve and carefully tie it around her thigh to prevent more bleeding. "Oh, Satine, what have they done to you?" 

Although she was blacked out, Obi-Wan held her close, cradling her body so that she could at least be comfortable in some way. Even though his back was incredibly sore, he couldn't care less. Satine needed him.

Hours passed before the duchess finally awoke. Obi-Wan was half asleep, still holding her close when he heard her wake up with a small gasp. Her breathing was uneven and she almost cried out from every breath she took.

"Satine? Satine, I'm here," he said, panic filling his voice.

It took a while for her to open her eyes, but when she did, she winced from the bright fluorescent lights. When adrenaline hit her, she tried to squirm out of Obi-Wan's arms, unaware of what was happening, that she was safe.

"Satine, shhh, I'm here," he repeated, trying to hold her still, but she broke free of his grasp and moved away from him, incredible fright in her eyes, against the opposite wall.

Obi-Wan had never seen her act like this and tried to reach out to her when she spoke, "Obi- oh, oh my god. Obi-Wan!" And went to him, wanting to be in his arms. He held her close on the floor, sobs escaped her mouth as she curled into his chest while sitting on his lap. He could feel her tears against his neck. He could feel her radiating pain and fear. He kissed her forehead, letting his mouth linger there, and cuddled her close.

When she finally calmed from her high, Obi-Wan tried to be as gentle as he could when he said, "Satine, what did they do to you?" He could feel her flinch as soon as he said it, a sob escaping her lips. She curled further into him, eyes shut tight. She shook her head.

"Satine, I want to help you. Please tell me what happened," he said again, placing a hand on her chin and lifted her head up to look at her in the eyes. His hand moved to her cheek. "Do you trust me?"

Her mouth opened as she sobbed, "He to- touched me." Her legs squeezed together as she said it. "And he- he wouldn't let me move as he-" she sobbed again. "Let his apprentice-" She curled her legs up to her chest and she buried her head into her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs. Obi-Wan still held her tight as she cried, horrified at what he just heard. Pain was all he could feel, a burden in his chest. He could feel his own tears gather in his eyes, completely distraught at Satine's pain.

It stung his heart, a fever that grew wild until he couldn't bear the weight of her suffering. He was heartbroken, and he was drowning in the misery he let happen.

She deserved better than to cry on the shoulder of the man who couldn't save her from Maul's torment.

He failed her.


	3. The Power of a Jedi

She didn't sleep well. Neither of them did. The fear, dread, terror that plagued their mind, her mind especially, was tremendous. Obi-Wan feared that Maul would hurt her again, more painfully, but only to specifically hurt him mentally - and it was working. He dreaded the thought that the Republic wouldn't come to rescue them since Mandalore was a neutral planet and they would be violating Mandalore's terms with the Republic. But he assumed that they would come because Mandalore technically is holding a general of the Galactic Republic. He could only hope that this point. Satine, however, was afraid that she'd lose all control, privacy, and security of her body. She didn't want to see that monster again, but she knew that he would come back for more. She wished that she could be in her bed chambers, cuddled and warm, secure in her blankets, not a worry in the world. But it only made her more unstable-

_"No wonder Kenobi is so besotted with you, Duchess. You're quite submissive."_

_She scoffed, but it came out shaky, "Only because you...you threaten to kill me if I d-don't obey!"_

_Maul chuckled. "Funny." He penetrated her further with his fingers, hoping to cause some kind of reaction from her. The only thing that came out was a strangled groan from discomfort until he rubbed her clit with another finger and she whimpered out of fear and forced pleasure._

_He laughed, "It seems like the Duchess likes this, brother. Don't you think the same thing?"_

_Savage let out a grunt and a smile, "Yes, brother."_

_"I don't- don't like this at all!" she yelled. "And if you t-think otherwise, you'll be giving yourself false hope that I'll ever enjoy any of it, or that I'll submit to y-you out of wanting more instead of fear!"_

_Maul shook his head. "My dear, you're quite stubborn." He flicked her clit again and she scrunched her nose, closing her thighs, but it only caused her to let out an involuntary moan. "Brother, would you like to...penetrate her for me?"_

_"Of course, brother," the other Dathomirian said, voice cold and void of any emotion, only obedience._

_"No," Satine rasped. "Don't-"_

_"Silence, Duchess, or I'll make sure this isn't the only way Obi-Wan suffers," Maul threatened as he pulled his hand out from her arousal._

_Satine's mouth closed out of fear, and she stared at Savage with disgust but with tears in her eyes. She swallowed hard, prepared for the worst as he unbuckled and slid down his uniform. She shut her eyes, just wanting this to be over with, and felt her trembling legs being picked up._

_She let out a strangled cry as he thrust into her._

Satine woke up with a gasp, heavy panting, and a flush face. She immediately realized she wasn't on the cold floor of the throne room, but instead, in Obi-Wans arms, held tightly. One of his hands was on her shoulder, and she realized he had been trying to wake her up. She saw how his face turned from fear to a small relief.

"Are you alright?" he asked, a hand resting on her cheek.

She cuddled closer to him and whispered, "I don't know."

Obi-Wan kept his arms firmly around her, brows furring as he analyzed her dream, what he saw. The terror, the fear, the horror, and dread. He despised what he saw, how they treated her - like some _damn toy._ He could feel himself giving in to the anger in his thoughts, but he didn't know how to handle her being _sexually abused._ He didn't think that the Sith could reach such a low like that, but he supposed that, well, they were _Sith,_ they were vile beings who only cared about power and revenge, and both of those terms matched to how Satine was handled - raped, _power,_ to hurt Obi-Wan, _revenge._

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry, Satine... I shouldn't- I could've done something. I let this happen to you."

She shook her head. "No, no you didn't, Obi. You did all that you could've done, and that's all I could ever ask for." She paused and then added softly, "I love you."

Obi-Wan kissed her forehead sweetly. "I love you too," he whispered against her hair. However, his mind was brought back to the present as he heard footsteps down the hallway, and stood up, helping Satine stand, and pulled her behind him. He could feel her fear and shaky hands as she laid her head against his back, peering to see who was coming.

"Ah, Master Kenobi, I was hoping you would be awake," Maul said as he rounded the corner to their cell. "Good."

Obi-Wan's brow raised, and he looked at Maul with disgust.

"Oh, let me explain," Maul started. "You see, I thought that hurting your Duchess the way I did would break you down to your last flicker of light, but it wasn't enough, even for me to enjoy it. I'm glad you're awake because, well, you can _watch_ me bring pleasure to your Duchess."

Obi-Wan snarled, "Enough. You will not touch her again, you understand?!"

"That's not for you to decide, Kenobi." With the flick of his wrist, the cell door slid open and he stepped inside.

Something in Obi-Wan clicked and his muscles tensed. His face grew steady and his eyes had a piercing gaze on Maul. "Let me repeat myself. I said that you will _not_ touch her, nor will you threaten her again."

Maul smiled. "What's that I sense? Anger? Hatred? So unlike you, Kenobi."

"No. It's the power of a Jedi who will not stand by and let you touch her." His arm stretched out almost instantly and forced Maul's Darksaber into his hands and powered it on.

He could sense Maul's surprise, although he didn't show it. "Well, how interesting," Maul said through his teeth, rage intertwined in his words. "You won't kill me again, Kenobi. I will take what's mine, and you will watch her be ravished under me." He reached for his double lightsaber, powering it on, giving Obi-Wan a grim smile.

Obi-Wan prepared himself for Maul's attack, making sure Satine was safe behind him, though he could feel her fear and dread. Maul charged him, swinging his saber at Obi-Wan, which he blocked with the Darksaber, arms weak and shaking as he pushed Maul back with the Force. Kenobi ran toward him, flinging the saber on top of Maul to which he prevented with his saber, rolling to the side as the Darksaber sliced the floor. Obi-Wan, filled with rage, used the Force to choke Maul as he once did to Satine, and flung him back, breaking the glass of the cell and sliced his skin as he landed on the floor harshly. 

Obi-Wan walked over to Maul, breaking the shards of glass along the way with his boot, Forcing Maul's lightsaber into his hands, and pointed the edge of the Darksaber at his throat. "No. I won't watch you do _anything_ to her-"

He was cut off by Maul's transmitter turning on and a Death Watch guard yelling, "They Republic has arrived, my lord! How should we approach-" Obi-Wan forced the transmitter into his hands, crushed it, and threw it aside.

"Your reign of terror is over."


	4. Love Conquers All

Obi-Wan stared down at Maul with a distorted, disgusted look as he felt anger- _Anger._ What was he doing? He was inches away from killing the Dathomirian who murdered his Master and tortured the woman he loved. He could stop him for good. _No._ The Republic was here and everything would be fine. He shouldn't kill Maul. He's defeated, harmless now. Killing him out of anger would most likely get him expelled from the Jedi Order. What was happening to him? He turned to Satine who was curled up in the corner of the cell, arms wrapped around her legs and head buried. His heart softened at the sight, dissipating his anger, or maybe quite the opposite. The poor thing was abused by this Sith monster. Who knows what else they did to her during those late-night hours. Without thinking, Obi-Wan punched Maul's face into the floor, knocking the man out.

Swallowing hard, hands shaking, Obi-Wan walked over to Satine who was still vulnerable and scared. When he placed a soft hand on her arm, she made a high-pitched sound that made Obi-Wan flinch away. He could see her shift away from him and realized she must have been terrified that she'd be assaulted again. "Satine, it's just me. It's alright."

Satine peaked up from behind her legs which we pushed up against her chest, teary, scared eyes staring at his. "Please don't let him-" Her words were stopped by a hard sob that escaped her lips.

Obi-Wan slowly and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder, nervous that she'd react negatively, but she didn't. She simply breathed heavily, shaking slightly. "Satine," whispered Obi-Wan as he moved his arms around her back. "You're safe."

Satine quickly shifted into his side, crying into his shoulder, afraid to open her eyes and see the monster that hurt her. He wrapped his other arm around her, bringing her closer to him. He sensed her fear and embarrassment, wishing he could take them away. He wondered if she could ever return to the firey, passionate yet sweet and loving pacifist. What if she didn't recover, ever return to the Satine he knew and loved so much? He couldn't think of that right now - he could only hope that she would be alright and to give her all the support she needed from him.

He stayed with her as she cried, making herself tired and soon falling asleep soon before the clone army arrived, clearing buildings of Death Watch and other threats. "General Kenobi," started one of the clone commanders as they cuffed and tranquilized Maul, "We've apprehended all Death Watch troopers and Maul's apprentice, except for the ones who resisted Maul. They're currently talking to General Skywalker about the incident-" the commander noticed the Duchess curled asleep on the floor, rested against Obi-Wan, and asked, "Does she need medical attention?"

Obi-Wan nodded grimly yet urgently. "Yes, she does," he said as he stood up, carrying Satine in his arms. "I'll run her over to the medical bay on the cruiser. Please make sure you remember that Darth Maul is at the highest level threat - place him in the level three containment zone of the cruiser."

"Yes, General," the commander said before Obi-Wan rushed off with Satine cradled in his arms.

Obi-Wan ran down the halls of the prison, getting on a Mandalorian hover transport, and made his way to the landing zone where the Republic was stationed. Troopers immediately gathered over to their general after wondering if he was still alive or not after no word from him for over two days. Obi-Wan gently placed Satine on one of the medlifter that was prepared for an incident and watched as the medics moved her into one of the transport ships. "Master Obi-Wan!" came a voice.

Obi-Wan turned around at the sound of his name being called. "Ahsoka," he greeted before his eyes flickered over to her master. "Anakin."

Before Anakin spoke, he gave a bear hug to his old master. "I'm so glad you're alright, Obi-Wan. You gave us quite a scare after the council didn't receive any notification from you." Anakin's eyes moved to the medlifter holding Satine. "Is...is she..."

"She'll be alright," Obi-Wan started, "At least physically. I..." He couldn't continue. So many words wanted to fall out of his mouth then and there, but he found himself stuck. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at Skywalker who gave him soft, understanding eyes.

"Maul used- assaulted her. I'm not sure exactly what he said to her... I wasn't there. But not only did he physically assault her. He...he and Savage took part of her that never belonged to him," he said with a sigh. "I'm not sure how she'll recover, or if she'll ever, that is. I failed her."

He heard Ahsoka's soft sigh next to him and her small hand on his arm, giving him comfort during this time of pain. "I'm sorry, Master. She has you, your comfort-"

Obi-Wan side-eyed Ahsoka before she continued softly, "...Anakin might have told me some stuff. Anyway, that's not the point. I know you both mean a lot to each other, and I think she can make even close to a full recovery with you by her side. I'm sure the council would allow you to stay with her while she recovers."

Before Obi-Wan could thank her for her kind words, his attention was brought to a lift with Force-blocking restraints that held Maul who was now wide awake and angry. They both stared at each other as Maul was lifted onto a separate transport. Obi-Wan could feel his rage but pride in what he did to the Duchess, which made Obi-Wan's knees grow week, but he felt Anakin grip his shoulder tight. "Master, she'll be okay. Maul can't hurt her anymore. You need to calm down."

Obi-Wan let out a sigh he had been holding in and nodded, watching as Satine's transport was lifted into the air and sped out of the atmosphere to the Republic cruiser.

* * *

It was only hours before Satine awoke to soft dim lights in the medbay. She realized what must have happened after she fell asleep - being taken as a patient of the Republic. It was then that adrenaline shot through her like an electric shock. She bolted up, realizing that she wasn't on Mandalore, that she had left her people, and the desire to be held by Obi-Wan returned. "Obi," she let out a whimper as her eyes squinted around the room. Her heart began to race and she heard the machine monitoring her had begun to beep quickly and loudly, soon followed by two nurses who entered the room.

"Duchess, you need to calm down," one of the nurses said as she placed a hand on her shoulder, gently urging her to lay down. Satine obeyed without any protest, simply terrified, wanting Obi-Wan by her side. "Do you need anything to drink?"

Satine shook her head and then whispered, "C-can you..." She stopped, noticing her throat was sore and dry. "Ac-actually, yes. Water would b-be nice." She swallowed hard before continuing, "I-is Obi-Wan Kenobi on b-board?"

The nurse nodded. "Of course, and yes, he is. Would you like me to request him?"

Satine opted to nod instead of talking.

Smiling, the nurses walked out of the medbay, getting what Satine needed as well as contacting Obi-Wan, notifying him that the Duchess had requested his presence, to which he did not hesitate to answer and tell them that he was on his way. A feeling of hope overcame him as he walked down the cruiser hallway. He wondered if she was in the right headspace, or if she was scared or lonely. He never felt such an urge to comfort her than now, to tell her that he was there for her and he'd stay by her side as she recovered. Entering the medbay, he watched as Satine, who was rested against the wall behind the small medical bed, down a small cup of liquid, a tired look on her face that aged far beyond her years. "Satine?"

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. Her hand twitched as she was overcome with an itch to reach out. "Obi," she breathed.

"Are you alright?" he asked immediately, sitting on the chair beside the bed, brushing a hair away from her face. He gave her a small, comforting smile, remembering that she needed someone to cling on to during her time of mental exhaustion.

She drew in a shaky breath. "I'm...better than I was, I suppose." One of her hands rubbed the opposite arm of hers, trying to bring herself comfort, unsure of how to even begin asking Obi-Wan for any.

But to her surprise, Obi-Wan took her hand in his, giving her sweet, gentle eyes. "My dear," he began, rubbing her knuckles. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I should have done more to help you. Please forgive me for not doing more."

Satine frowned, squeezing his hand, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I can't forgive you because there's nothing to forgive you of. Obi, there wasn't much you could do to prevent what happened. Don't blame yourself, please."

"How could I not?" he whispered, bringing her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. "I'm sorry if I'm being too forward, but Satine... Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum..."

"Oh..." She swallowed. "Cyar'ika..." She placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing the soft bristles of his beard. She was surprised he knew Mando'a years after she taught him the basics. But it hurt her knowing that they could never be - she was a torn duchess of a broken world and he was a general of a galactic war that could rage on for years. They both had their duties - they couldn't abandon them during these times. As she thought about this, Satine's hand went limp and fell onto the sheets.

Obi-Wan realized what was going through her head, sensing how her mood suddenly shifted into grief and how her eyes were glazed over. "Ask me, Satine."

She blinked a few times before studying his expression. "Hmm?" she hummed in confusion.

"Ask me to stay."

"Why...?"

"Did you not hear what I said a few moments ago? I love you, Satine. I can't- I can't leave your side after what happened. I won't abandon you again. Just...ask me, please." It was like all those years ago, only if he had voiced what he was thinking, wanting her to ask him to stay when they were both so young.

Satine stared at him with teary eyes, vigorous emotions swirling through them. "Why now? In the middle of a war? It feels like it's too late, Obi. _It's too late,_ " she whispered.

Obi-Wan shook his head, nearing her, placing a hand on her side. "It's never too late, my dear. I left you once, hoping that you would have asked me to stay, yet dreading the possibility. I tried to forget that year with you, push you so far back into my memories so that I didn't have to live with the pain of leaving you, yet still, I felt that I had abandoned you completely. You loved me and I left you. I don't want to live with that regret anymore or the pain of seeing you try to rebuild your world once more with the burden that was placed on your shoulders within hours. Maul...took so much from you, and I don't think I could leave your side after knowing how he hurt you, even if I wasn't there to bear witness. The war will still rage on, with or without me, and it's...too much for me to even handle. The death of innocents, the pain, the men I've lost to brutality. And as a Jedi, it feels wrong to partake in such things. After realizing what this war has done, what the Sith of done, I believe my place belongs to you. But if you truly believe it's too late for us, if we could never go back to the love we once shared years ago, then tell me, and I'll leave."

Satine averted her eyes from his piercing, heartbreaking gaze, although she could still feel it burying beneath the crevasses of her soul. She has the opportunity to ask him, to have him with her as she wanted so many years ago. This was her chance to not worry every day if the war had finally succeeded in ruining the poor man's life. This was it. And if she avoided the subject or said no, not letting him stay with her, it would mean the end of their shared love for one another, their chances to be with each other would be over. She gasped in a breath as emotional turmoil overcame her, and returned her attention to the patient Jedi, still by her side, letting her take the time she needed. She nodded slowly at first, and then said quietly, voice still full of strong emotion, "Stay."

A loving smile broke through on Obi-Wan's face, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he knew this was a life-changing moment. His hand reached her cheek as he moved in, giving her a small kiss before she deepened it, pushing her lips hard against his, eternal love bursting through the dams of regret, pain, and loneliness. When they parted for air, foreheads still pressed against each other, Obi-Wan whispered, "I'm yours, Satine. I'm here."


	5. Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a HUGE surge of energy to complete this fanfic after re-reading my fanfics, including this one, at midnight. So not only am I going to complete this one, I will continue most of my other ones. Thank you all for the amazing support of my works- you guys are so awesome.

Obi-Wan smiled as he watched his children play in the yard outside. Diana and Jinn were both happily running around in the Naboo grass while chasing their Tooka cat and laughing cheerfully. He rubbed the side of his temple, hair greying with age. He sighed as he realized how fast old age was approaching, especially while having young children- one of the consequences of reproducing during your late 30s, he supposed. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at his wife, holding their newborn, Bo-Ira, named after her late sister's death during the Battle of Mandalore.

 _She hasn't aged a day_ , he mused.

"Thinking?" Satine asked while wiping Bo's spit-covered mouth.

He raised a brow. "What makes you assume that?"

"You have this look whenever you're contemplating something," she commented before kissing their daughter's forehead. "The Skywalker family has invited the five of us for dinner this weekend."

"Oh?" He hummed. "Tell them we'll go. I'm sure the little ones will want to see their cousins- Jinn, Diana! Don't go too far!" he yelled out when he noticed they were heading towards the river.

"Okay!" Obi-Wan heard them call back simultaneously. 

Satine laughed before kissing his cheek. "Make sure you keep a close eye on them. We don't want another 'Jinn falling into the river' incident again. I'm going to head inside- your daughter is fussing again. She's going to wear me out with breastfeeding."

Obi-Wan let out a sharp breath. "Of course, she's only my daughter when she fusses."

"It's a _Kenobi_ thing, you know," she said sarcastically before giving him a sweet kiss and going inside the house.

Obi-Wan sighed as he turned to watch his kids, contemplating the past few years. The stinging in his heart always returned when he thought about when Satine lost Mandalore- now ruled by her nephew, Korkie, after she retired her title- and how Maul caused her PTSD. It took almost two years for Satine to be comfortable with any sexual contact, which never irritated Obi-Wan, but did make him sad, knowing that her aversion to anything sexual was due to how Maul treated her. She hardly talked about exactly what Maul did, even to Obi-Wan, even when she cried in his arms during long nights when she was recovering. He saw her dreams at times, which gave him glimpses into how Maul treated her, but she would never talk about it, or even describe his actions- Obi-Wan knew it caused her too much pain to even think about it.

After their first intimate night together, a year and a half after their marriage, Obi-Wan never felt happier. It was a breakthrough for both of them to experience such pleasure, especially for Satine. Shortly after, she had fallen pregnant with their first child, Diana Kryze-Kenobi, who was the light of their lives. Satine never thought it would be possible for her to start a family, but there she was with her first child in her arms, a beautiful creation that brought joy into her life which outweighed her sadness and burdens of her past.

When Diana was around eight months old, Satine became pregnant again with their second child, Jinn, which Obi-Wan was incredibly excited about since Jinn turned out to be a boy. _A bet had occurred among the Kryze-Kenobi family and the Skywalker family about what the sex of their second child would be, which Satine disapproved of, and Obi-Wan had won that bet, but he was also excited that he would get the father-son bond._

Obi-Wan and Satine decided to not plan for any more children since they were satisfied with their two wonderful, force-sensitive children. However, Bo-Ira came along as an unexpected, but a very welcome surprise to the family. Both Diana and Jinn were extremely excited to have a younger sibling to take care of in the family. Obi-Wan had never felt more complete, and he could sense that Satine felt the same way, and in a way, he felt that their children had helped during her healing process.

Obi-Wan was brought back to the present as he felt a tug on his tunic. "Daaaad!" the siblings wined and held up their Tooka cat who was soaking wet, along with areas of their clothing. "What have you two done?" he asked.

"Uhh..." Jinn started.

"He fell into the river when we were chasing him and we tried to get him without falling in but we got kinda wet..." Diana explained while fidgeting with her hands.

Obi-Wan sighed and placed a hand on the eldest's shoulder. "Come on you two, get cleaned up, and then you can help me wash your cat," he said while they walked into their house.

"Oh stars," Satine sighed as she prepared dinner. "You two better hurry before dinner is ready!" she called out as she heard the thundering footsteps of her children running upstairs to the bathroom to clean up.

Obi-Wan gave Satine a kiss while she stirred the pot of soup. "I thought I told you to watch them," she murmured.

"You're right," he explained. "I was thinking."

"You were distracted," she said and scrunched her nose and then lowered her voice, "About what?"

"Us, our kids, our past," he summarized.

Satine sighed, "I don't like to think about the past..."

Obi-Wan pulled her from the stove and into his arms. "You're amazing, you know that? You are such a wonderful wife and caring mother, and I could never ask for anyone better to be with me for the rest of my days," he said before kissing her softly. "You know that I love you, right?"

Satine chuckled, "Of course, dear. I love you too. I have always and will always love you..." she trailed off.

"Now you're thinking," he said and tapped her forehead, bringing her close to him before murmuring into her hair, "About what?

"How patient you are with me, even when I couldn't satisfy all your needs," she said into his neck. "I don't deserve you, yet here you are, and you're happy."

"I am," he confirmed. "You always satisfied all my needs, my love, even in your darkest moments. You complete me, Satine."

"And you, me," she responded.

They split from their embrace when they heard their children running down the stairs. "Ready to help me?" Obi-Wan asked as he neared them.

"Yeah," they said at the same time. Obi-Wan put a hand on both of their shoulders and moved them outside to wash the cat with dirty mudwater all over its fur. Satine watched from the kitchen window as their kids played with the watering hose as they washed down their Tooka Cat, with Obi-Wan telling them to be careful to not soak themselves before dinner or else their mother would be frustrated.

Satine smiled with genuine happiness.

 _Yes,_ she thought, _everything was complete._


End file.
